The Tolling Bell
by Erymanthos
Summary: A girl's destiny, laid out at birth. A king's crown, lost before the night had ended. It took 300 years for them to collide. In running from your fate, are you actually headed straight for it? And how heavily does the price of freedom weigh upon the soul?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**The Tolling Bell**

Special message at the bottom for all my special readers! Look for it when you've finished reading!**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Many years ago in a kingdom that no longer exists, there lived a king and his queen. They and their servants resided in a castle that was built upon a tall mountain, overlooking the distant towns that were their charge. The rulers wielded their power wisely and justly, and the land flourished.

Eventually, during these years of fortune, the queen gave birth to a son. Much celebration abounded throughout the land... that is until five days after the infant prince's birth, during which the queen abruptly fell ill and died.

The people mourned, and the king most of all, going so far as to swear off marriage to any other woman. As he had an heir, he was spared the insistent pressing of his advisers to seek a wife despite his vow... but not for long.

For while the king mourned, he neglected his duties. Overtime the land ceased to flourish and fell into a state of desolation. Finally, his subjects grew desperate and pressed upon him to take another wife. He did not have to love her as he did his first wife, they pleaded, only rule with her as he had his deceased spouse, and make the land prosper once more. Through the king's profound sorrow he still felt strong ties to his people, and so agreed.

The woman he eventually married was extremely beautiful, and rich to boot. Unfortunately, she was also vain and scheming, using large amounts of her money (and eventually money from the kingdom's treasury when her own ran out) to buy luxurious clothes, jewelry, and proud steeds. She cared nothing for the people themselves and thought them good only for creating things for her pleasure.

Fulfilling her own selfish desires, she neglected not only the people, but the king and her step-son. The king fell into a constant state of gloom and despair and, some years after re-marrying, followed his beloved first wife into the grave. His subjects did not mourn him, only prayed that the vain queen would follow him soon and leave his son to assume the throne, hopefully to bring to the land to its feet once more.

The young prince, meanwhile, was solely brought up by the nurses and servants assigned to him. They pitied him his lack of parents and his ever-absent step-mother, and tried to fill in the lack of parental affection by coddling him and seeing to his every need. As the result of years of unearned praise and endless pampering, by the time he reached his teens he was as spoiled and selfish and demanding as his step-mother (some said even more so). He was prone to flying into rages when, on the rare occasion, he did not get his way. After he grew out of boyhood when such things were accepted as childish behavior that would soon be grown out of, the servants ceased to pity him and instead began to fear and loathe his presence.

The years passed and the land was but a shadow of its former wealth. The only one who remained happy was the selfish queen, who continued to suck the people dry of their livelihood and will.

Then one day while out hunting in the woods surrounding the palace, a rabbit darted out in front of the queen's horse. The horse spooked and raced off into the underbrush. While trying to whip it into control, the queen was brought up sharply on a low branch. She was discovered later on the ground with a broken neck; the horse had disappeared.

She was buried unceremoniously next to her late husband. The horse never came back, and was missed much more sorely.

The prince was eighteen when he assumed the throne. Because of his dislikable demeanor and his stepmother's love of the single spotlight, he had never been presented to the public before, and so his coronation was eagerly awaited... but the people's hopes of him following in his father's footsteps soon crumbled to dust.

They didn't mind, however. That's because, for some strange reason, no one else other then those who had attended his coronation ball even remembered the last time there had been a reigning monarch. Most of the nobility kept quiet after the first several disputes, not wanting to soil their reputations with tales of them being mad, but several families did their best to convince people that there had indeed been a royal family in their castle on the mountain to the north.

"There isn't any mountain up there," incredulous townsfolk replied. "You can go and see for yourself."

So a small group of the lords and ladies set off for the north, afraid of what they might find but still determined to prove the truth of their tale. When they arrived at what should have been the foot of the mountain, however, they found nothing but a small forest clearing and a small, abandoned shrine.

Confused and frightened, the lords and ladies immediately rushed back home, never again mentioning kings, queens or castles except in bed-time stories where they belonged. It wasn't long afterwards that the strange incident was all but forgotten.

And thus, three hundred years passed...

* * *

Chapter 1: A Curse and a Prophecy

The new king was celebrating his coronation to the throne. The grand hall was filled with nobility from afar, and only at his parents' wedding had it looked so fantastic. Bright banners and tapestries hung on the walls, and tables set beneath them groaned under the weight of the immense quantities of food they had to support. The chandeliers and candelabras gleamed with a thousand small flames, lighting up the grand hall as if it were the brightest of days, although night was falling fast outside. Finely dressed servants were ever rushing back and forth, tending to the tables, the candles or the guests. It was well into the night and everyone was trying to act like they were having the greatest of times, and that they were truly overjoyed over the king's coronation. It wasn't that hard, actually; all they had to do was ignore him. If they did happen to catch his eye on accident, they bobbed their heads respectfully, then turned their backs to catch the nearest person in conversation.

The young king himself was sitting above the festivities upon his high-backed throne, languishing in a most un-kingly posture. He looked around the hall with a mixture of boredom and contempt, wanting nothing more then make his escape as soon as possible and lock himself in his rooms. He loathed all social gatherings; this ball had been completely his advisors' idea. Actually, he didn't know exactly who had set it up, and frankly he didn't care… he'd just find out tomorrow, and then fire them.

Suddenly, a loud **_Bam!_** broke through the merry music and babble. At first no one paid it any attention, but then it came again. The flurry of babbling died down into a broken trickle as people glanced at the great doors at the end of the hall.

The king waved a lazy hand. "A late-comer, no doubt. Someone get that."

A page scrambled to do his bidding and hastily opened the small door cut from the huge ones. He talked to the person on the other side of the door for a moment, then shut it and ran up to the throne, bowing low as he approached the dais.

"My king, it is an old woman and her daughter seeking shelter, for the night has fallen cold and swift."

The king rolled his eyes. "Just talk plainly, for crying out loud."

The page bowed again to mask a frown, muttering, "At least your father was learned."

"What was that?"

"Two women want to come in because it's really cold out," the page said loudly.

A titter ran through the crowd, but was instantly silenced.

"What?" The king asked in indignation, sitting upright. "Let dirty peasants into _my_ castle? I don't think so! Make them go away!"

But the page barely had time to turn before a commotion started at the back of the crowd. An old woman was shoving her way through, dragging a younger woman behind her. Both wore shabby-looking cloaks with deep hoods, and the king made a mental note to ban cloaks, because they were annoying. And if it was cold, it would serve these two commoners right, for interrupting his ball. Nevermind that he had wanted some sort of disruption like this ten seconds ago.

"Let me through! Let me through!" The old woman shouted, and the crowd hastily parted to let her pass, more as so to not let her touch them then anything else.

The old woman stopped a few feet away from the throne, still holding tightly onto the other woman's hand. "Majesty," she began, her voice cracking with age, "May me daughter 'n I rest a bit in yer hall, mebbe have some food? Only we haven't had any in three days, 'n me daughter's sick wit' fever, besides… It's mighty cold out there, too."

Indeed, the young woman standing beside the old was wracked with shivers, and they both looked extremely tired.

"Well…" The king pretended to ponder. "Let's see. NO! Why would I waste any food on you two pieces of filth? What do I care what you've been doing your whole lives? You can't just barge in someone's house and then ask anything you please of them! Now, unless I haven't made my answer clear, get out before I have you broken."

The crowd gasped and murmured, and the old woman started coughing raggedly. But just as the king was about to signal for a couple of guards to drag her and her daughter out, the cough turned into a healthy, throaty laugh. The crowd stopped talking immediately.

"What are you laughing at, old hag?" The king demanded incredulously.

"_Aha ha ha ha_!" The old woman threw back the hood of her cloak, revealing herself not as a wrinkled crone, her back bent with age, but a young woman, standing tall and proud. The strands of frizzy gray hair protruding from beneath her hood had vanished, showing instead a head of long, black hair that shone in the candlelight. She was stunningly beautiful, and the king was thrown off-guard by this sudden transformation… as were his guests.

"So, my King, the stories I have heard about you are true," the young woman said, her youthful voice somehow given power by a wisdom beyond her years. "'He'd marry a dog before he would a human, for at least he'd consider it his equal.' How true… how sad."

She laughed again at his expression, and some in the crowd flinched.

"Yes, they say those things about you! It is whispered in the lower parts, where many of your servants live in poverty. Spineless eel, heartless snake, greedy goat. Those are the more polite things that they have dubbed Your Majesty. I came to see myself if it was true."

"Yeah, well… Well, now you've seen it! So go!" The king shouted, trying to mask his sudden surprise and fear.

The woman shook her head, the candlelight dancing upon the silken sheen of her hair. "No, I think that a punishment is in order. Actually, not a punishment… merely... protection." Her eyebrows snapped together in a sudden frown as she raised her voice accusingly.

"For you would not help an old woman who was starving!" She pulled down the hood of her "daughter", and it was not a sick woman who stood there any longer. A young girl gazed up at the king with wide eyes; she was the younger, mirror image of the woman, and obviously her sister. "You would not help a girl who was dying! You are like the squirrel who hides all in its nest, not giving up one crumb for others. For your selfishness, your squandering, your idleness, you shall be punished for your deeds- or rather, your lack of them!"

The woman strode fearlessly up to the dais, continuing with her relentless speech even as the king shrank against the back of the throne. "You who cares nothing for common beasts- you shall become one, every time the moon rises full in the sky. Your thoughts, your cravings, your appearance. All will fear your presence, for in it they will suffer. You will grow into a monster as the moon grows into its prime, and when it fails to appear, you will be given a day's peace as a human. During that day you will lament the time you lost whiling the days away when you took humanity for granted."

She raised her arms above her head and strange energy filled the room, growing and building with each word that came out of her mouth. As one, the crowd drew back. Some of the servants quietly fled; they wanted no part in whatever was going on.

"This cycle shall spiral on for eternity, so that you will never be able to rest. All that resides in your palace and on your grounds will follow you until the end of time. Hear my words!" The witch turned to face the stricken crowd, arms still raised, her slender fingers pointing at the ceiling. "If you do not wish to share his fate, leave before midnight tolls."

Everyone glanced around wildly at his or her neighbor; they had no way of telling time among them. The time was kept by the celestial bodies and a large bell that rang out every hour. Nobody wanted to take the risk of staying a moment longer, and perhaps getting trapped in the witch's curse. The hall emptied swiftly, until none remained but the king, who found himself unable to move, and a female guard.

The witch looked at her, but her dark eyes were cold. "You are certain? You may never get the chance to leave again."

The guard lifted her head and stared straight back. "The King is under my protection. I will not abandon my duty. My family has served the royal family for years, and I won't shame them by playing a coward now."

Without another word the witch turned back to the king. She lowered her voice to a soothing croon... but there was a mocking current running throughout that stole all comfort away. "Do not give into despair yet, my king… there is one way to atone for your sloth, and thus lift the geis I have placed upon you. It is this: your heart of stone must soften for a common woman, who comes to this place of free will. But first she must see into your mind and heart, and learn to love what she finds. Only that pure bond is capable of breaking this curse."

She lowered her arms. At this movement, something in the air snapped; the curse was cast.

"And so, my King, I bid you farewell," the witch said softly. She grasped her sister's hand and turned to leave. "Whether with love or in the afterlife, may you find peace..."

She broke off as her sister abruptly pulled away and ran up the stairs of the dais. She fumbled in the folds of her cloak for a moment, then grabbed the king's hand. Ignoring his attempts to pull away, she pressed something into it.

"Here," she said, in a voice devoid of the confidence that gave her sister's such power. She was looking at him with pitying eyes. At first he was surprised; but then he quickly hated her for it. "This will help."

"You are too soft-hearted, Kaede," her sister snapped. "Leave him to his punishment and come!"

Kaede turned her head to look at the older woman. "It will be years before someone comes, sister. There is time enough for him to reform, and thus deserve some respite."

The witch shook her head disgustedly. "It was fashioned by your own hand, and thus I cannot touch it... If I had known you were going to-" She interrupted herself. "It's too late now. It has been done. Keep your gift then, king, and be glad that someone has given you mercy in your last moments of humanity."

She turned on her heel and swept down the length of the hall. Kaede hastily followed, tossing over her shoulder, "Keep it close!"

The door slammed shut behind them.

There was a horrible, standing silence. Then the anguished roar of a beast filled the air...

* * *

_**300 years later**_

"Are all who are necessary present?"

"They are."

"Then we shall proceed with the Seeing."

The old Seer bent over the baby who was nestled in her mother's arms and peered into her face. The child's eyes were large and dark, and fine black hair grew from the top of her head.

"How old is the child?" The Seer asked.

The baby's father answered. "She was born not two moons ago, Seer."

The Seer nodded, then turned and picked up a small jar from a table, where several other objects were laid out. Facing the child and her parents once more, she began tossing fine white powder over her, chanting in a low voice. The baby inhaled some of the powder and immediately began coughing.

Her mother glanced nervously at the Seer. She had closed her eyes and her chanting had increased in volume. Cautiously, the baby's mother whispered out of the corner of her mouth to her husband, "Are you sure that this is… reliable?"

"Of course," he muttered back. "Several other children in our village have been Seen, and they're doing all right. It will be the same for our little Kagome, don't worry." He smiled fondly at the sniffling baby.

The Seer stopped chanting and opened her eyes. "The first part of the Seeing has been completed… Her health is guaranteed."

Kagome's parents sighed in unison. "Thank the gods!" Her mother breathed.

The Seer went behind the table and sat down on a three-legged stool. She unraveled an untidily wrapped length of cloth. "Now we will See Fate."

Kagome's mother gasped as the cloth fell open to reveal some small, bleached cow bones. Strange shapes had been burned onto each one.

"A drop of blood is required for the bones to See true," the Seer said, drawing their attention away from the bones. She was holding up a thin, sharp-looking needle.

Kagome's mother instinctively hugged her daughter closer, then sighed and held out her delicate little hand. They had already paid so much for their first child's future to be secured… besides, it would only be one little prick. Right?

Faster then they could blink, the Seer swooped in and jabbed the needle at Kagome's tiny finger. A drop of blood welled out of the miniscule puncture, which the Seer caught on a white cloth. She then bound the finger with a small strip of clean fabric. Throughout it all, the baby never cried or made any sound; she was now happily engaged in trying to tug the bandage from her hand. Her mother gently put a stop to the tugging hand's actions while watching as the Seer placed the bones on the red-dotted cloth, gathered the ends together and began shaking it. She did not chant this time, merely kept her eyes closed as if deep in concentration.

After about a minute, the Seer stopped and spread the cloth flat out on the table. Some of the bones rolled over as the cloth shifted, then stilled. She gestured for Kagome's parents to come closer, then started pointing out different bones.

"This one," she began, indicating one near the top-right corner, "means that the child will be independent… she will most likely stray from some tasks, although through no fault of her own. This cluster right here says that she is not fated to be a dairymaid, a farmer or shepherd's wife…"

"But then, how will she live? How can she get a husband?" Kagome's mother broke in anxiously. Nobody would be interested in marrying someone who was idle...

"She shall not hold any commoner's occupation. She will not be content within any village," The Seer continued as if she had not spoken. "These two, here, that meet at the corners… whether she will marry at all is unforeseen by the Fates. And these five that meet exactly at the sides say…"

Suddenly the Seer stopped and peered at the bones she had pointed out more closely. She was silent for so long that Kagome's parents' started to worry about what could be the matter, but then at last she spoke again. "Her life is indefinite... many have numerous roads that they can follow, but there are only a few open to this child. Clouded, very clouded... oh, this is curious indeed..." She clucked a bit before moving on.

Kagome's parents' faces were also clouded as they looked at each other… clouded with worry. Was their daughter's future really going to be so strange, so uncertain?

The rest of the Seer's words were only half-heard, for in both their minds the cogs were working furiously. And at last, they came to a conclusion.

If the Fates had no future ready for their daughter, then they, her loving parents, would make one for her!

* * *

Okay, hopefully you weren't in such a hurry to read this special message that you skipped the chapter altogether... That really wouldn't be very nice of you. Or very beneficial, since the special message is this: 

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!

But please don't be nasty about how I cheated you out of a cool saying that you could've potentially posted on your blog or whatever. It would sure make ME feel special...


	2. The Hopeful Future

Chapter 2: The Hopeful Future

Author's random note: Wow... this is actually the longest chapter I've ever written. I was just happily typing (okay, rather I was typing and stopping every few seconds trying to squeeze a good idea out of my poor brain) when I noticed how long it was. I'm so happy. :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

* * *

Kagome woke up abruptly. For a moment she merely lay in her bed, blinking sleepily, as she tried to remember what had woken her up. 

She had been dreaming about something… but what? She strained to remember.

Oh yes. Now she remembered. She'd been having a horrible nightmare about the day her future had been Seen.

To the stranger's eye, it would be impossible to see what was so horrible about it. The worst that had happened, after all, was that she had gotten a pin-prick in order to be bled for half-a-second. But Kagome knew better.

That Seeing had made her life into what it was now.

"Kagome, dear!" Her mother trilled, bustling into her room and pushing the drapes back to let the sunlight in. "Get up! It's such a lovely day… and it's your birthday too! What perfect weather, it's better then anything I could have dreamed of! I thought that the clouds had been threatening rain, I'm so glad I was wrong, now we won't have to cancel your party!"

Kagome had just been about to get out of bed; now she fell backwards into the sheets with a thump.

"Of course I let you sleep in since it's your special day… the chores are all done and-" Her mother turned around at the sound. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

"A-actually, Mother," Kagome moaned, trying her best to sound convincing, "I'm feeling a little dizzy… and my stomach feels all queasy, too."

_Fall for it, fall for it, please fall for it,_ she inwardly begged. She twisted her face into a pained grimace.

Just as she had hoped, her mother instantly came over, concern etched onto her face. Just as she hadn't hoped, she felt Kagome's forehead, then instructed her daughter to open her mouth, which she did reluctantly. Her mother peered down her throat for a second, then stood back.

"Well, I don't see anything quite the matter, dear. You look perfectly healthy to me… It's probably just nerves though, isn't it? After all…" she looked down at Kagome mischievously, "Koga will be there."

Now Kagome did feel sick. As if this day couldn't get any worse… She'd almost forgotten that Koga, one of the nearest lord's most prestigious hunters, had promised gallantly to show up for her sixteenth birthday party. Gossip had spread around the town like wildfire that he meant to propose, and people had been dropping sly comments all month about it, both jealous Kagome-on-her-birthday-wannabes (on top of his hunting reputation Koga was, in fact, quite good looking) and honest well-wishers. Kagome remembered the advice her friends had given her should this turn out to be true.

_Pretend to be interested in whatever he's saying,_ Kohaku had said at the fruit stand, while Kagome had pretended to be examining some pears._ When his guard is down, which will probably be just as he's about to ask The Question, kick him in the crotch and run. There's a good hiding place behind the largest pig sty among all those piles of hay. The harder you do it, the longer it will take for him to recover, remember…_ Then, as Kagome raised her eyebrows, he said, not too sheepishly, that that's what he had done to escape his late master in order to make a run to freedom.

_Kohaku told me all about what you're going to do, _Rin had later said excitedly, hopping up and down in place. Kagome had made a mental note to tell Kohaku off about whom he discussed these things with, kids or not. _My daddy has these pointy-toed boots you can borrow…_

Even the quiet and high-affecting Sesshomaru had deigned to say a few words on the matter to her. No doubt that Rin had also blabbed to her unofficial-but-always-hovering guardian. _Don't do it. It's foolish to think you can escape your fate, girl. Just accept it. _A kind of cold, scheming gleam came into his eyes._ You can at least kill him and inherit his money later._

She would, of course, disregard that last part.

"And in honor of the occasion," he mother went on, "I got you this lovely gown from the city last month!" She whipped something large and billowy out of a lumpy cloth package and Kagome's jaw dropped.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The gown was a deep scarlet with a full skirt and what looked like a bodice of red silk. The sleeves were short and puffed, and were also made of silk. Smiling widely, her mother also produced from the box a crown of red, gold, and white silk flowers and a pair of delicate scarlet slippers.

They were beautiful… and utterly ridiculous.

Kagome finally got her jaw working again. "M-mother…"

"You don't have to say anything!" Her mother cried happily. "I know, they're absolutely gorgeous, aren't they?"

"Mother," Kagome said more firmly, "I'm sorry, but I can't wear these."

The smile slid tragically off her face. "What…?"

"I'm not going to wear this gown!" Kagome said firmly.

"But… why not?" Her mother asked almost tearfully.

"Because it's ridiculous, that's why! It's way too fancy for a simple _village girl's_ party." She put great emphasis on _village girl_, hoping her mother would get the point.

Her mother huffed. "Haven't I told you before that you are no mere _village girl_? The Seer said that you are destined for great things! Things that not even a _village girl _could dream of! You are bound for a life of wealth, not one that involves you being trapped in a poor village like ours."

"Well, I'd at least like to go into that wealthy life knowing that money went to something useful… couldn't you have at least bought some, I don't know, more food instead?"

Her mother seemed to falter for a moment. "Dear… well, this… this was the food money."

Kagome stared. "_What?_"

The words came out in a rush. "Well, when we went to the city we were going to buy some goods originally, but then we saw this beautiful dress and we had just enough to get it. We thought that you deserved something especially nice for your birthday, and I thought that this would be just the thing, and your father agreed, so…" Her mother trailed off.

Kagome felt like screaming to the Fates to give her one good reason why these people were her parents. Instead, she said grudgingly, "Fine, I'll wear it… but I just wish I didn't have to see everyone's faces when they see me in this frippery." She plucked at the corner of a scarlet sleeve.

"Don't be silly!" Her mother seemed to brighten up again. "I'm sure your friends will love you! Especially… well, Koga's a 'friend' too, isn't he?" she asked hopefully.

Kagome sighed. Ever since Kagome's parents had struck up a loud conversation about their daughter's "foreseen great future" a year ago while the lord and some of his retinue were passing through town, Koga (being one of them) had somehow gotten it into his head that he would be the perfect man for Kagome's perfect future and that there was no way she could say no to him. Even after she _had_ covertly said it many times when he came around "courting" (The system consisted of, for Kagome at least, Koga trailing after her like a pompous guard dog, snarling at any man other then her father that came near that she was his woman and to get away from her before he broke their neck, and talking about how wonderful he was while she tried desperately to think of ways to escape), he could not get it into his head that she simply was not interested. "It depends on your point of view."

"And whose point of view do you take?" Her mother shot back.

"My own and no one else's," Kagome replied stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change."

Her mother smiled apologetically. "All right… But be quick. The party starts soon, and there's still so much to do!" She went out the bedroom door and shut it gently behind her.

Kagome changed into the dress with difficulty; she was not used to wearing something so voluminous. She tripped over the hem of the skirt four times and wondered why her father did not come up to investigate the source of the crashes. After finally conquering the red gown she brushed her hair, washed her face, put the scarlet slippers on, and settled the flower crown carefully on her head.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Kagome heard one of her parents going to open it, then she heard her father's loud welcoming voice as he ushered in the first of what Kagome knew to be many guests.

"Now or never…" she muttered before going downstairs.

"Kagome, my girl!" Her father exclaimed heartily as she tried to creep down the stairs unnoticed. Too bad stunning ruby red gowns do not blend in well with honey-colored wood. "Shiori and her mother have just arrived!"

Standing just behind him, a girl a few years younger then Kagome nodded, her eyes nearly bulging at the sight of her dress; her mother smiled up at her, though there was a trace of skepticism in her smile. Kagome smiled back, internally wondering, _Shiori _who! She could only vaguely remember seeing this girl's face at the small town market a few times before.

"Um, hello…" She cleared her throat and finished her descent of the stairs. "Here, let me show you where you can wait for the others to arrive."

As soon as she stepped outside, though, she felt like running back upstairs and barricading herself in her room.

_The dress was one thing, but this is bordering on too much_, she thought morosely, looking at her surroundings.

Kagome's parents had borrowed several gigantic long tables from assorted neighbors and had loaded them with all sorts of imaginable food to the point where the wooden table legs were groaning. Innumerable lengths of scraps of colored cloth were draped among the limbs of the old tree that Kagome thought had probably died long ago, as it had failed to produce leaves during the whole time she'd been alive.

They'd even gotten musicians, for crying out loud. She couldn't help but stare as the two violinists, the cellist and the trumpeter played little medleys to warm up. Judging by their rich-looking clothes, they were obviously employed by a lord or lady… that, under normal circumstances, Kagome's parents couldn't possibly have ties to… which meant…

"Ah, Kagome," Koga said as he smoothly stepped out from where he'd been concealed behind the dead but festive tree. "You're looking as lovely as ever today…" he eyed her gown- "perhaps even more so, if that were possible! But it's just like the old saying; 'You're not getting older, you're getting better!'" He laughed at his own wit.

Kagome feebly chuckled along, then hastily introduced him to Shiori and her mother.

"Oh, I, um, think I hear some more guests coming," she then said untruthfully. "Koga, will you stay and talk with Shiori while I go greet them?" Shiori's mother had already gone back inside to see if she could help Kagome's mother with last-minute preparations.

Koga gazed down at her like she was a stick of butter left out in the sun. "Anything," he purred, "for you, Kagome."

"Um, thanks." She fled back inside.

* * *

Later, when all the guests (it seemed like half the town) had arrived and were seated at the tables, Kagome wished (not for the first time) that she were anyone but herself. 

Every time she'd answered the door, people had stared at her fancy garb. Half of them she didn't even know; she suspected they'd only gotten invited so her parents could continue to boast about their daughter's greatness. Oh, and so they could witness Koga and her getting hitched. Which they probably would, also probably against her will. She could just imagine what her parents would say:

"It's for your own good, Kagome."

"I told you that you were destined for great things! Koga's your chance, don't you see?"

"Don't try to fight the Fates, they obviously know what they're doing."

"A fine man like Koga, Kagome, you couldn't be better off!"

Sure. Just because a guy wrestles bears and mountain lions and wins (or so he says), wears clothes that are almost all made up of the fur of animals he's killed (or so he says), and wears his heart on his sleeve (or so he says), it makes him a prime match for Kagome. Heck, she didn't even know him all that well (and didn't really want to waste her time getting to know him better; see Kagome's thoughts on Koga's choice of courting rituals). She couldn't go through with it…

_Whoa, Kagome_, she hastened to assure herself, _Don't worry. It's probably nothing… after all, he has yet to ask, doesn't he? He might not even ask at all. Now, wouldn't that be nice?_

Someone poked her on the arm, disrupting her daydream of Koga suddenly saying that he despised Kagome, he didn't know what he saw in her and that he never wanted to see her again, that he found some other girl who was richer and prettier and better. "Kagome, pay attention! It's your party, after all!"

"Ow!… Oh, yeah. Right, Momichi." She straightened her back and put on a tentative smile for the dozens of people stuffing their faces up and down the table. She herself was too self-conscious to eat.

After everyone had finished, it was time for Kagome to receive her presents. She opened each one without enthusiasm. Some of them were nice, like ribbons for her hair, a sewing kit with some thread and a needle, a little wooden top, and a bunch of fruit that were perfectly ripe. Her favorite was a thin wooden flute that sounded like a throaty songbird when she blew into it.

And then it was time for her parents and Koga to present her with their gifts. She waited, knowing what kind of things were coming up.

"Here you go, Kagome dear," her parents said, giving her a flat, limp parcel with big smiles. She opened it to find… a set of blue silk pillowcases.

Yes, silk pillowcases.

Kagome had never felt so humiliated in her life. The dress was one thing, but the pillowcases were another. What was she going to do with them? She couldn't sleep on them, they were too fine… she didn't even know how to wash them- didn't silk need some sort of special treatment? She suspected that this was where the rest of the money had gone.

Everyone was looking at her. She forced a smile and hugged her parents. "Thank you. They're… beautiful."

Next was Koga. He turned his back and busied himself with something for a moment while all the girls alternately gawked and batted their eyelashes at him, then walked over to Kagome. He held out his hand, and nestled in it was a golden ring on a scrap of (what else?) silk. When she smiled again and tried to remove it, however, the ring stopped short a few inches from his hand, tied to his finger by a string.

She looked up to see him smiling down at her with that same you-are-the-butter-and-I-am-the-sun look. "Er…"

"That ring won't come off… until you agree to become my bride," Koga said, his pearly whites twinkling.

There were audible gasps of faked astonishment. Kagome's vision started to get blurry as a thousand thoughts sprang into her head only to leak away. Her hands started sweating. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?_

Then it was like her body had a mind of its own.

She stood abruptly, kicked him hard through her inumerable skirts, then dashed away through the house and down the street.

* * *

Kohaku, Momichi, her sister Botan, and Rin were already waiting for her when she collapsed in the middle of the straw, out of breath. Sesshomaru, for once, was absent, for which Kagome was extremely grateful. 

Kohaku was in stitches. "I knew it! I knew it, that was priceless!" He gasped. "Wait until word gets out that-"

"Kohaku, shut up!" Momichi exclaimed angrily. "Can't you see that Kagome's in trouble?"

"Yeah!" Botan chimed in. "Kicking the lord's best hunter in- well, you know!"

"She won't be easily forgiven," Momichi said.

"Unless Koga's as big an idiot as we think he is," Botan added.

"He isn't very smart," Rin declared. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up. "I… don't know." She sighed. "I don't know what came over me… I just panicked! I didn't really mean to kick him!"

Momichi patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you did the right thing!"

"Maybe now Koga will finally get the point," Botan said.

"That you really don't like him-"

"And now he'll go away forever!"

"Wouldn't that be great?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, maybe… But I guess I have no choice but to hide out here until everything calms down, and then I'll go back and say sorry-"

"_Sorry_?" Kohaku asked incredulously.

"-Sorry, but I can't accept his proposal."

Kohaku looked at her speculatively. "Kagome, I don't really think that'll work… after all, you did kick his a-"

"AHEM!" Momichi and Botan simultaneously directed his gaze to Rin, who looked at him innocently.

"Er… well, you hurt him," Kohaku amended hastily. "And you know that guy, he's got an ego so inflated a feather could burst it. I don't think he'll be so quick to forgive."

"But she's his 'woman'," Rin protested. "Doesn't that mean that he… well, he _thinks_ he loves her?"

"I think he only says that because her because her parents get her so many rich things," Momichi said thoughtfully (and maybe just a wee bit jealously).

"Or because he just wants in on the Seeing," Botan added broodingly.

"Or because he'll gain something by marrying her."

"But she _is _a town girl."

"She isn't a _normal_ town girl, though."

"True."

They all turned to look at her contemplatively. She soon grew uncomfortable under their gaze. "Um… Could you all, you know…?" She waved her hands vaguely.

"Oh, sorry." They then turned away to look at anything other then her, which didn't improve things much.

Suddenly, she heard a faint call. "Kagooome!" It grew louder, and was joined by several other people. She recognized the voices of Koga and her parents. "Kagooooomee!"

"Oh no!" Rin squealed, curling herself up into a tight ball and trying to burrow back into the hay.

"Don't worry, Rin, I doubt they'll think to look in here," Botan soothed. "What with that dress and- oh dear."

Kagome looked down at herself to find the scarlet dress half-covered in straw and dust. She reached up to find her crown in absence. "Oh dear is right… what'll my mother say?"

But when she looked up, her friends weren't looking at her dress but were peering over the hay bales. "Um, what is it?"

"Not your dress Kagome, look!" Momichi reached down, grabbed her arm and hauled her up to peep with the rest of them at the dust cloud rising up in the distance. She squinted and could make out a white horse galloping down the street towards them at top speed. "Is it Koga?"

"Can't be… I think he has a black one," Kohaku said. Then he pointed further down the street. "Hey, there's Koga and your mom and dad! That horse must be headed for them!"

"But… why?"

She was soon to find out.

Koga, not too far from the piles of straw, turned at the thundering noise and blanched. "No… not her!"

The horse pulled up to a stop mere inches from where Koga and Kagome's parents were standing; they all jumped back instinctively. A girl about Kagome's age immediately slid from the leather saddle and marched up to Koga, her hands fisted on her hips. Her bright green eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Koga!"

"Erm, hey, Ayame…" Koga said nervously, raising a hand in greeting. "Long time no see!"

"Don't give me that! I know the truth! What's this I hear about you running off to this grungy little town to _propose to another girl_?"

"Another girl…?" Kagome mused quietly from where she and her friends were looking on like curious rabbits.

"Now, now, Ayame, I really don't see why you're so upset…"

"Upset!_ Upset?_ Of course I'm upset! My fiancé just ran off behind my back to betray me!" Her thick red hair tumbled forward across her shoulders as she started to shake.

"A-Ayame, please!" Koga reached out and took her by the shoulders as if she were a load of gunpowder. "Surely you didn't take that childhood promise seriously… It was just in fun, after all!"

"Childhood or not, I don't care," Ayame replied, her words choked with either fury or tears. "You made that promise to me. Our fathers agreed that we were to be married when I came of age." She looked up at him suddenly, her face streaked with tears. "It won't be that long now, Koga! Only two more years, then we can finally be together! Are you impatient with waiting, is that it? It's not my fault you know, I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me!"

Both Koga and Kagome's parents looked shocked and not at all happy at this turn of events. Koga removed his grip from her shoulders. "But Ayame, I-"

She grasped his hands tightly in hers, bringing her shining face closer to his. "Koga, if that's the problem, then let's forget the rules," she said earnestly. "We can go and get married right now- right now! It won't matter what other people think, because we have our love and that's all that matters! Don't you agree?"

He hesitated, looking at Kagome's parents for help. They stared back, not doing anything. Obviously Kagome's future didn't matter _that_ much if she was going to be marrying a two-timer.

"I'm sorry Ayame, but my heart lies-"

Suddenly, Kagome had an idea.

"Koga." She stepped out from among the bales of hay, not caring about how she looked. They all turned to her, and her parents gasped, horrified at the state of her gown, echoing the muted protests emitted from the hay.

Koga, on the other hand, looked relieved. "Kagome! There you are at last! I'm sorry if I scared you away like that, sweetheart-"

"SWEETHEART?" Ayame exploded, rounding on Koga again. "THIS is the girl you were going to propose to? That little… _scrap_ of nothing?" She jabbed a finger in Kagome's direction. "I don't believe you! She's a villager! A simpleton! A good-for-nothing, a-"

"Koga," Kagome continued on determinedly, trying not to let her opinion of Ayame drop _too _much, "If this girl is where your heart truly lies… If you made a promise to her, a…" She sought for some dramatic words, "A pact of love, then I see that your duty lies with her. I wish you both the happiest marriage and all good fortune."

Ayame paused. "Then you… don't love him?" She asked Kagome, her face fairly glowing with hope.

Kagome balked, not really wanting to hurt Koga's feelings. "Um, I uh…" That was it! "I couldn't feel such affection for him as you so obviously do," she replied in a rush.

"Ohh…!" Ayame sighed joyfully. She had apparently forgotten her rude accusations of only a minute before, for she threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her, despite the straw and dust clinging to her riding outfit when she drew back. "You wonderful girl! Thank you so much! I promise, you won't have to see his face ever again! Oh, Koga, I-"

But when she turned to bestow upon Koga an even more enthusiastic embrace, there was only air. "What?…"

"Kagome!" Koga materialized next to her, startling her out of her wits. "You don't have to do this!"

"Um, I'm afraid I do, Koga." She made ready to beat a hasty escape.

"No! Kagome, don't you see? You're the only one for me!"

And before she knew what was happening, before she could move her feet even an inch in the opposite direction, he'd thrown his arms around her and swept her up for a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Now that Inuyasha isn't here (yet, at least), I figuredKoga deserved his due. Well, not really, it was just a way of furthering the story... Actually, it's a little of both. :P  
Please R&R! More coming up soon! 


	3. Goodbye Forever

Chapter 3: Goodbye Forever

Author's note: Guess what, it's not random! I actually have some shout outs to give. :) I'm so happy.

**Trupana**: Thank you so so much! You don't know what your review has done for my self-esteem. I was wondering if something was wrong with my story because no one was reviewing... but you made it all better. :) Thanks so much!

**ms.uniqueful:** Thanks... that's kind of what I was going for. :) Glad to see I succeeded!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Kagome could almost hear the four jaws dropping in unison among the bales of hay behind her. As that image sprang into her mind, despite the unwelcome pressure against her lips she found an almost irresistible urge to laugh bubbling up inside of her. 

Instead she pushed Koga away and very quickly got out of arms' reach. "Koga, I said-"

"Kogaaaa!" Ayame wailed, huge, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "D-don't you get it? She doesn't l-love you! Not like I do!" She glared at him as he copied Kagome's prior movement. "I saved my first kiss! Just for you! It was g-going to be magical… But you go and waste it on some girl wh-who doesn't even like you!"

She gave a shuddering sob, then slowly walked up to stand in front of Koga. "So… I just want to…"

_**SLAP!**_

Koga rubbed his red cheek and stared at the tearful red-head as she swung up on her horse. "Good-bye, Koga… _Forever_!" She snapped her whip and the horse went charging off.

"A-Ayame, I…!" Koga called out helplessly.

"Maybe you'd better go after her, Koga," Kagome said quietly. He turned to look at her. "You know what she said? About my feelings? She's right."

He looked at her for a long while before finally running off down the street. Then he was gone.

Kagome sighed and walked over to her parents. "Well, I'm glad that's all over…" She paused at their expressions. "What's the matter?"

"Kagome," her mother said slowly, "do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes… I got rid of Koga's unwanted attentions, and hopefully sent him to reconcile with his fiancé. She does seem like a very nice… " She trailed off as she remembered that this was exactly the opposite of what _they'd _wanted.

"No!" Her mother shouted suddenly, making Kagome jump. "No, no, no! You stupid, foolish girl, you've ruined your future! _Our_ future! Who'll want to marry you after what's happened now? You must be mad, to reject a man like Koga! We're ruined! We…" She took her daughter's arms in a surprisingly strong grip and began shaking her hard.

Kagome was shocked at this abruptly harsh treatment. Her parents had never so much as laid a finger on her in her whole life… and now this?

She broke free and slapped her mother, all at once. Her mother held her cheek and stared at Kagome as if she'd never seen her before. "Now I see," Kagome said accusingly, quivering in anger. "Now I know the real reason for all your pampering of me, those parties, those expensive things that served absolutely no purpose. It wasn't about me or _my_ future after all, was it? It was all about you and getting the deal of a lifetime… Koga must have seemed like the diamond in the pig trough. Well, your plans for _your _future aren't about to happen… Now, or any other time!"

With that she turned and stalked down the street back to her house.

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted after her. "Kagome, get back here! Ka-"

"No," she heard her father say. "Let her go for now. She'll come to her senses soon enough, don't worry."

* * *

When Kagome got up to her room and bolted the door, she felt like collapsing on the bed and bawling her eyes out. She felt bitter, tired, angry and hurt. She never thought her parents were that selfish. She thought they really did love her, that they'd doted on her because they couldn't resist. She'd put up with it because she loved them. But after what had happened just now she was done. 

She got down on her hands and knees and retrieved a large, embroidered traveling bag (courtesy of her parents) from under her bed. She stripped off the ruined red gown and instead put on her plainer and much more comfortable everyday outfit; a long, simple forest green skirt and a white cotton shirt. She took two other changes of clothes, her cloak and her nightdress from their hooks on the wall, folded them carefully and stowed them in the bag, tossing in her small money pouch as an afterthought. Then she put on her work boots and laced them up before going downstairs.

Her parents still weren't home. She went into the kitchen and took a loaf of bread, several rolls, some carrots and potatoes and tied them all up in a bundle before placing it carefully in her bag. The larder wouldn't suffer terribly for her actions, and she suspected that now, without money being wasted on her, it would be more full then ever in the weeks to come.

Kagome was about to turn and go out the door when she remembered the party… maybe there were still some things out there?

She went out into the backyard. The tree was standing there, still in all its festivity, but the musicians and all the guests had gone. Just the tables were left, littered with food and her gifts. She walked alongside the tables, occasionally picking up an un-eaten pastry or biscuit and stowing them in her bag, until she got to the very end where all her gifts still lay.

She stood looking down at them for a while. Then she picked out the sewing kit, the ribbons, the flute, and the scented soap. She hesitated, however, before sighing and also taking along with her the silk pillowcases. Her parents wouldn't need them when she was gone, and she could probably sell them somewhere else for a good price.

Now came the hard part. Kagome's house was just near the pig sty and the hay bales where she and her friends had hid, so she could probably stay there until nightfall. It was evening already, and night would not be far behind. However, she definitely couldn't go out in plain view on the street in case someone saw her, which meant she had to try stealth.

Kagome looked up at the fence that surrounded the backyard. It couldn't be very high… she had often seen Kohaku's cat leap up on top of it and walk along its length before jumping down again… Unfortunately for her, however, she was not a cat.

Then she turned to face the tree. The branches looked sturdy enough, and several of them reached over the other side of the fence. Sure they might be a bit frail now that the tree was dead, but she'd just have to take that risk.

Kagome shimmied up the rough trunk with her sack hand partially gripping and the other doing most of the job. She managed to get up to one thick, reliable-looking branch and began to cautiously crawl out on it until she was at a point where she didn't deem it safe to crawl on anymore. She looked down and immediately her stomach flipped like a beached fish. It looked a lot higher then she'd thought…. For a moment she wished that she had claws like the cat and could sink them into the wood, but then…

_CR-ACK_!

Kagome could feel the branch begin to bow under her weight. Before she could do anything, though, she was dumped none too gently onto the ground.

"Owww…" She got up gingerly, wincing. How does it feel when you break your seat bone? Kagome sure knew.

Well, at least that part was over. She crept down the alleyway separating her house from the pig sty and made the last dash to freedom… or so she hoped. She nearly leapt out of her skin as she hurtled over the hay bales and heard, "Kagome!"

"Eep! Who… I, er, nothing doing…" Kagome babbled nervously. "Don't worry, just an errand, I… oh! You guys?" She sat down, willing her heartbeat to revert to back to normal, as she looked across at her four friends. "Why are you still here?"

"We saw you run off, after… well, you know, and thought that you might come back here sooner or later," Botan said. She pointed at the bag Kagome was still gripping in one hand. "What's that for?"

"Oh, this? Well, I'm…" She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving… For good."

The two sisters' eyes grew bigger. "Really? Where?"

"When?" Kohaku asked.

"_Why_?" Rin demanded.

"Oh Rin, you saw what happened! Her lousy mother…" Momichi stopped and glanced quickly at Kagome. "I mean…"

She nodded. "Yes, that's why."

"But _why_?" Rin persisted, clearly confused.

"I don't think I can stay here after what happened this afternoon, Rin," Kagome said gently. "I don't really belong… I want to find someplace where I can be myself, where nobody knows about me or that stupid Seeing."

"But _I_ think you belong," Rin protested, now upset. Kagome hugged her. "Thank you, Rin."

There was a long pause. Then Kohaku said, looking up over the bales of hay, "The sun's setting… I'd get going if I were you. No one's going to be out at this hour except to care for their animals and stuff, so you should be safe."

"We'll cover for you," Botan said earnestly.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Suddenly relieved, she hugged them and said, "I'll come back and visit someday… Or you can come and visit me." Trying to lighten the abruptly dismal mood, she added, "I'll give you discounts if you do."

"For what?" Momichi asked quizzically.

"Herbs," Kagome replied, smiling.

"But… you don't know a thing about herbs," Kohaku said. Herblore was one of the things that her mother had pronounced "unfit for a lady to know," and so Kagome was now one of the few in the village who was ignorant about it.

"That's the point. I'll learn, you'll see." She got up and was about to climb over the bales again when Momichi burst out, "Wait a second!" and ran off.

"What's she doing?" Kohaku wondered. Botan shrugged. "I don't know."

After a few minutes Momichi came hurrying back, carrying a lantern. "Here. You'll need this."

"Thanks." Kagome took the lantern, shouldered her bag and smiled. "Well… goodbye for now!"

Then she slipped through the bales and was gone.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome was drenched, miserable, weary, and without a single clue where she was. 

She hadn't been long on the road and had barely had time to savor her new-found freedom before large, nasty-looking storm clouds rolled in across the sky above her. Seconds later, rain had come pouring down in thick sheets, successfully cutting down her view of the path before her to nothing more than a few feet; her lantern had a metal shield to ward off the elements, but it might as well have been doused for all the good it did her.

She knew she'd wandered off the path some time during the tempest, since she'd recently begun to stumble over rocks and uneven ground. Her sense of direction was now so distorted, however, that any attempts to find the path again were futile. More then a few times she nearly fell, but managed to regain her balance and forge on.

And to cap it all off, now she was constantly running into big, hard dark objects- probably trees- that were guaranteed to leave her arms and shoulders pleasant hues of blue and purple in the morning. Or was it the afternoon? Well, whenever the rain stopped, which she prayed would be very, very soon.

She needed something to distract her from these dismal thoughts. Like maybe a nice daydream of a steaming hot bath with all that nice scented soap she'd gotten, and a nice hot meal afterwards… maybe a big fat juicy pork drizzled in juices and garnished with tangy spices and…

Kagome groaned longingly and immediately smacked her nose on something that loomed up right in front of her.

She reeled back, clutching at her nose. It felt like it had just been pounded with a cudgel and was very tender; she found herself wondering for a moment why it wasn't flattened. Kagome glared up through her pain-derived tears and saw, with a mixture of surprise and intense relief, the fuzzy outline of a small building. She squinted. Was it a... temple? Out in the middle of nowhere?

Well whatever it was, it didn't really matter that much to her at the moment, because here in front of her was a building, and buildings meant shelter. She put out her hands and blindly groped around until she found what felt like a handle and pulled.

The door creaked open for what seemed like a very long time until there was an opening wide enough for her to fit through. She practically hurled herself into the temple's _dry _interior…

And at that moment, her lantern chose to go out, leaving her in pitch blackness. Other then for the occasional flashes of lightning from outside, she barely see a thing.

But "barely" was enough for what she found.

She was not standing in the humble interior of a little country temple dedicated to whatever ancient god. Instead, over her head was a soaring stone ceiling held up by graceful stone arches that grew up out of the walls. The walls themselves were also made of stone, and were lined with tall windows that would take ten men standing on top of each other to reach the tops of. Beneath her feet was a carpet of old, red velvet.

Kagome looked around, extremely confused. This couldn't be that little temple she'd stumbled into only a moment before… in fact, if she didn't know better she would've thought that she was in a castle, like in the stories her mother had told her when she was a child.

"H-hello?" She called nervously, then instantly regretted it. Though her voice sounded weak, it echoed off the walls much more loudly than her actual call. What if this place was home to hordes of bats, or…

She shook her head. That was ridiculous. If there were bats, then they'd surely be roosting up on the arches, wouldn't they? Those seemed like prime bat roosting places… And besides, this place had to be totally deserted, so her call was useless anyway. If the holes in the rug were any indication, at least. And the dusty, unlit-for-who-knows-how-long torch brackets on the wall…

Suddenly there was a movement at the far end of the hall she was standing in. Kagome looked at it and gasped as it moved again… someone was walking towards her!

She started backing up and babbling to conceal her nervousness; instead she just seemed to vent it. "I-I… um, excuse me, I thought this place was deserted, I'm very sorry for intruding, I was just looking for some shelter until the rain stopped, I was going to leave right after, um, I'm just on my way to visit my, uh, aunt, yes that's it, but the rain…"

Kagome broke off and screamed as whoever was coming towards her suddenly burst into a run, roaring in a most un-human fashion… in fact, it sounded very much like a ferocious wild animal. It was charging right at her, hands outstretched in a grasping, claw-like manner.

"No! Stay away!" She cried out in fear. Then, when the thing didn't obey, she turned and threw herself at the doors. Between catching her death of a cold- if she hadn't begun to already- and getting eaten alive by some man-monster, she'd take the cold. She shoved with all her might.

The doors refused to open.

"No! No, no!" She shouted in panic. Throwing a glance over her shoulder as she started straining against the doors, she saw that the thing was now only a few feet away.

Then it had her by the throat, bellowing, "You! Witch! I'll kill you!"

Kagome tried to scream again, but didn't have enough air. She couldn't even move. _Is this how my life is going to end? _

Then she heard a dull thunk, like a block of wood being struck with a hammer. The man-thing abruptly released her, and she fell into the depths of blackness.

* * *

Voices jarred Kagome from her sleep. She struggled to focus on them. Were those her parents? 

"I don't believe it… a commoner, after all these years?"

"Miroku, you've said that seven times already."

Not her parents. They were commoners themselves, and her father's name was not Miroku.

"I can't help it!" The man's voice exclaimed. "A commoner, just like the witch said! And a girl, no less… How could he attack her like that?"

"You can't blame him," the female voice replied. "Look at how much she resembles her! I think it's a miracle he isn't breaking down the door right now."

"…Yes, I see your point. But still, you did hit him rather hard."

"What, you'd rather I'd just stood by and let him rip her to shreds?"

"NO!" The man sounded utterly horrified. "She's a _commoner_!"

Though Kagome was now fully awake, she kept her eyes shut. Commoner? A female commoner? Were they talking about her?… And what were they saying about how she resembled a witch?

And… was that silk beneath her cheek? It couldn't be.Such a little temple like this- just ashrine wasmore like it-couldn't afford to use silk…

"You don't have to sound so excited," the female voice said dryly.

"What do you mean, Sango? It's just like what she said: a female commoner will come here of her own free will, and-"

"We don't know that she came of her own free will."

The man, Miroku, sighed. "Must you always be such a pessimist, Sango?"

"I'm just stating the facts, that's all. Hardly pessimistic."

"Well, it certainly is an effective dampener," he replied sulkily.

Kagome opened her eyes and peered sideways. Yes, it was silk… a silk pillowcase. A red silk pillowcase. As were the sheets covering her.

Red silk… red silk!

She shot up, suddenly remembering the events of the past day, and found herself in a large, rich-looking bedroom. A tapestry depicting an emerald fire-breathing dragon was hung on the wall opposite her, and several candelabras set around on the bureau, night side table and windowsills gave off a warm, golden glow, contrasting the dark of night outside. Kagome herself was sitting in a humongous canopy bed that had its own little set of steps.

Two people standing in the corner of the spacious bedroom turned. One was an older girl whose long dark hair fell to the waist of her rich green dressing robe. The other was a young man who was clad in dark blue robes. He smiled as he saw Kagome.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," he said happily. "How do you feel?"

"Umm… confused…" she said in a tone that backed her statement up in full.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a bit confused myself," he continued on blithely. "Like as to why the cur- OW!"

The girl had just surreptitiously stepped on his foot, snapping, "Never-mind that, Miroku. I'm sorry," she said in a kinder voice, turning to Kagome. "You must have had quite a scare… I'm Sango, and this is Miroku. We, er, heard you being 'greeted' by our friend Inuyasha and came to investigate…"

"Th-that thing's your _friend_?" Kagome squeaked, drawing the covers tighter around her.

"Yes, unfortunately," Miroku broke in, "but he's not such a bad fellow once you get to know him… and once you get over the fact that he's- OW!" Sango had stepped on Miroku's foot again, this time shooting a positively lethal glare in his direction. "The fact that he's, uh, got some personality issues," he amended hastily.

"Yes…" Kagome replied slowly. She had the distinct feeling that she was being left out of something, but was too mystified at the moment to pursue it. "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

Miroku drew himself up proudly. "You are in one of the guest bedchambers in the once-great castle of Ki- OW… _Lord_ Inuyasha," he finished in aggrieved tones, shooting an offended look at Sango, who pointedly looked away. "Dear, if you keep doing that I won't be able to walk."

"Is that a bad thing and I told you not to call me that," she said in rush, her face turning pink. Kagome suddenly grinned.

Miroku beamed back. "Is there any lovelier sight than that ofa smile lighting up the face of a beautiful maiden?"

It was Kagome's turn to blush; no one, other then her parents and Koga, had ever called her beautiful before (and she really didn't think they counted that much).

_Don't think about them,_ she chided herself firmly. Aloud she said, "Um, well thank you very much for rescuing me, but I'm afraid I have to go now."

"Oh, no, no," Miroku said in surprised tones. "That won't do at all. You see, you can't leave."

She stared at him. "Excuse me, but I think I'm at perfect liberty to leave whenever I like. You see, I'm visiting my, er, aunt, and she's expecting me soon, so…"

"He means," Sango broke in firmly (there was another pained yelp from Miroku. This time his left ear was the victim, clamped tightly between her fingers), "That it's currently the middle of the night. It's pitch black outside and extremely chilly, and besides you need your rest; you were soaking wet when we found you. It keeps raining on and off anyways, so I doubt that you could make it far without catching hypothermia first."

Kagome looked down at herself. Her old clothes were gone, and instead she was wearing a white nightdress that felt like it had been hung near the fire and was now quite comfortably warm. Her hair was dry and smelled slightly like lavender, almost as if she'd recently had a bath. She looked out the windows and even though she couldn't see or hear any rain, Sango _had _said "on and off," meaning it could just be a calm spell. And she _was _a bit tired…

"A-all right," she said, trying to suppress a yawn, "but just for one night."

"Well then, now that that's settled," Miroku said, seeming quite cheery again despite the fact that his ear was turning white from lack of blood, "Shall we all go to bed? I, of course, will remain here in… er, what's your name?" he suddenly asked Kagome.

"Oh, me? I'm Kagome," she replied, a bit surprised.

"Yes. I will remain in Lady Kagome's room in order to protect her from Inuyasha should he decide to go on one of his nightly roams again and finds where she is slee… OW!"

"No… you… won't," Sango practically gritted out. "You will go to your room and stay in your room and not come anywhere near this room, and if you even think about doing so _I will know_."

Miroku cowered under her fearsome glare. "Y-yes, Sango darling."

"_I told you not to call me that_!"

And with that, Sango stalked from the room, dragging the unfortunate Miroku behind her.

Kagome lay back in the luxurious bed, extremely bemused. A few seconds later the candles snuffed out as one, but she didn't notice because by that time she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

And here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy the story so far. It's going pretty well, which I'm happy about. Please leave a review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. 


	4. Feels Like Home

Chapter 4: Feels Like Home

The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived! THE FOURTH CHAPTER. Dun dun DUUUUNNN... Anyway, feel free to start reading anytime now.

* * *

Once they were a good ways away from Kagome's room Sango released her hold on Miroku's ear and turned on him. "You are a complete and utter fool!" She hissed vehemently. 

Poor Miroku looked very confused. "I am?" he asked, rubbing his afflicted ear.

"Yes! You were about to tell her about the curse, weren't you?"

"Well… yes, I was, but you kept stopping me…"

"Yes, I did. And do you know why…?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Because," Sango explained, as if she were talking to someone who was very slow, "If she knew about the curse she'd feel obligated to emulate emotions like love and affection just so she could break it. And that wouldn't leave any room for genuine love to come in, and even if it did she'd ignore it, thinking that it was just her imagination running amok or something. Then the curse would never be broken because she'd be trying to love him and never succeeding and we'd all be stuck here forever… unless some other hapless village girl happened to wander in here, and the chances of that happening are one in a million seeing as this place is out in the middle of nowhere. I'm at a complete loss as to how _that _girl came here, besides."

"W-well, I thought-"

"You thought wrong! The best thing to do is to just keep our silence about it all until the curse is finally broken."

"We don't really know that she'll-"

"Well, there's always hope, isn't there?" Sango snapped.

"But we told Shippo-"

"That's different. For one thing, he's a child, and two, he's not female!"

Suddenly a young voice cried, "_Who's_ a child?"

Sango and Miroku both glanced down to see a little boy with blazing orange hair yawning up at them. "Shippo, what are you doing here?"

"I heard Inuyasha yelling about something… actually, it sounded more like a bear going after his prey… What's in that room?"

"Oh, er, what room?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, Miroku!" Shippo pointed an accusing finger. "You locked something in that room!"

"Well, er-"

"It's nothing, Shippo," Sango intervened firmly, her hands on her hips. "Just go back to bed and you'll see in the morning."

"No! I wanna see NOW!" he demanded stubbornly, stamping his diminutive foot.

"But Shippo, it's very late and it's not good for your health if you…" Miroku began, trying to sound stern, but then Sango stooped and squeezed the back of Shippo's neck. He abruptly sprawled onto the floor, snoring like a dozen drunk men.

Sango stood up with the boy in her arms and sighed. "I had to do that or he wouldn't have left us alone," she said in a slightly apologetic tone. "You go, Miroku, while I put him back in his room… _And don't you even think of trying anything, because I'll be watching you!_" She added very threateningly.

"Really Sango, why must you be so suspicious of me? Do you think I would do anything to rend the love between us?" he pleaded in very convincing tones, complete with begging, outstretched arms. The touching tableau was spoiled, however, when a resounding slap filled the air.

"You… mmrrrgh!_ That _isn't _love_!" A beet-red Sango screeched, magically retreating further away down the hall.

Even though he now had a nice hand-shaped imprint on his face, Miroku decided to enact the "try, try again" theory… for the 194,772,301th time. "Please forgive me, Sango, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

With a stiff back Sango stalked off down the hall, Shippo's snores soon fading into silence.

* * *

The warmth of the sun on her face was what finally woke Kagome. At first she merely snuggled deeper into the covers, desperate for five more minutes of sleep, but then her brain slowly started to wake up with the rest of her. 

The sun was bright… and warm… which meant that it was probably fully risen… which meant…

"Ack! I'm late for my chores! Why didn't Mother wake me up?" Kagome screamed frantically, shooting upright. Or at least, that's what she intended to do. Instead she gave a kind of pathetic groan as she raised herself up on her elbows lethargically. That done, she set to work on opening her eyes. She had no idea why she was having so much trouble waking up… Her bones ached, too, like she'd been running for hours. Maybe she was sick, and her parents would let her off easy today…

Kagome finally succeeded in prying her eyelids apart, and instantly knew- or remembered, rather- the answers to all her questions.

Leaning against the bureau on the opposite side of the room was a young man with long white hair, glaring amber eyes… and…

"C-cat ears?" Kagome squeaked, staring.

"No, they're _dog _ears," the young man growled, as the furry, pointy white ears that were perched on top of his head twitched. "Can't you tell? After all, you're the one who gave them to me."

"What…?" Then she knew that this was the "man-thing" that had attacked her last night. "Wait, hold on! I-I'm not a witch or anything! I've never even set eyes on you before… well, except for last night, when you tried to _kill _me," she added accusingly.

"Well, I've got a good reason to!" he suddenly shouted. "It's because of you that I've been stuck like this for-"

Someone knocked on the door. "Lady Kagome? Are you awake? I thought I heard- oh, Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed as he peeked in. "I thought I loc…"

"You!" The dog-eared man turned on him, eyes blazing. "What were you thinking, letting her stay?"

"…ked the… door…? Oh Inuyasha, she was a maiden in distress," Miroku said, raising his hands placatingly. "What else could we do but offer her a safe haven for the night?"

"Do you have _worms _in your eyes?" Inuyasha roared furiously. "She's that witch! You should have tossed her out! You should have let me kill her!"

"Look more closely, fool," Sango said, suddenly appearing at Inuyasha's elbow, clearly determined to restrain him if things got out of hand. "Her eyes are bigger, her hair is more wild, her voice is higher-pitched, and she's shorter by a good inch."

Kagome resisted the urge to dive under the covers as Inuyasha glowered at her. Finally he said grudgingly, "Maybe you're ri…"

"Well then, now that that's settled, why don't we all go and have something to eat," Miroku broke in hurriedly.

Sango nodded and prodded Inuyasha none to gently in the back. Kagome took one look at his stormy expression and thought fast.

"Um," she said quickly, "Could I just, you know, eat in here? I still don't really feel that well…"

"Of course, Lady Kagome," Miroku said courteously.

"And then, well, I should really get going… you know, with my aunt expecting me and all… it was really nice of you to take care of me, but…"

"Well, your dear old aunt's just going to have to wait," Inuyasha spat. "Because you're not…"

Sango practically shoved him out the door.

"Sure. Whatever you want!" she said brightly. "I'll just have something sent up here. Meanwhile, you lay back down and get your rest, you look like you need it."

She grabbed Miroku and tossed him out after Inuyasha before making a more dignified exit herself.

"…Thanks?" Kagome said to the door as it clicked shut.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Kagome was up and wandering around her room, exploring every nook and cranny, while she waited for her breakfast to arrive. She planned to leave right after she got some good food into her system… and then how many more chances would she, a simple village girl, have to enter a place as grand as this? 

Correct… none.

She opened all of the drawers and doors of the mahogany chests and bureaus and boxes and cabinets, marveling at the fact that sometimes whatever she opened contained five more drawers, or another smaller door that led to two more drawers. There was even a drawer that opening caused a small cabinet to pop up, and when you opened the tiny doors you found a pair of exquisite, delicate earrings inside… it was like exploring a multi-chambered treasure chest. She found heaps and rows of bright jewelry sorted into neat little boxes, rich silk dressing robes in all sorts of bizarre patterns and shades, riding outfits similar to the one Koga's fiancé Ayame had been wearing, gowns of every single imaginable size, shape, color, and style, outfits for lounging or parties or weddings or dinner or funerals or gardening or chess or a boat ride on the lake… Kagome felt delirious from the sheer mass of all the wonderful things she found.

_I feel like a princess… there's everything I could possibly want here,_ she thought dreamily, standing in front of a full-length oval mirror and admiring herself in an orange dressing robe with blue and gold goldfish embroidered on it. She stood there for a few moments, drinking up how cozy the dressing robe made her feel, before pouncing on an ornate metal-work chest that soon surrendered its contents to her… fantastic scarves for any occasion.

As she was draping a gauzy lavender-and-scarlet scarf over her hair, there was a knock at the door. Kagome's stomach kicked in, screaming for food, and she called, "Come in!" before stopping to think of her mismatched appearance.

But it was too late. The door opened, and in rolled a trolley loaded with four various-sized covered platters, followed by a small boy.

"Oh, thank you!… What's your name, young one?" She asked him, bending down so they were eye-to-eye. She smiled brilliantly, letting loose on the charm that had launched her into great demand as a nanny back in the village.

This seemed to be one of those rare occasions, however, when the subject proved to be immune. The boy immediately puffed out his chest indignantly. "I'm not a 'young one'! I'm a respectable adult, and the name's Shippo to you!"

Kagome immediately straightened up, waving her hands apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I suppose I should look more closely before I make assumptions."

_He's a cute little kid,_ she thought. _Best to humor him I guess._

Shippo didn't respond, just continued to stare stonily at her with glaring green eyes. Then, "Nice outfit."

Kagome immediately whipped the scarf off her hair and threw it back into the chest behind her, blushing furiously. "Th-thanks," she gritted out, not missing his sarcastic tone. Heaven knows he could be a grown up, from the way he acted… the twerp.

Again he ignored her, continuing on, "I like the one with purple Pekinese better, though."

"Oh, I, er, must have missed that one," Kagome replied, going over to the tempting trolley and wheeling it over to the side of the bed, before climbing onto the bed itself and sitting as if the trolley were a table. She reached for the largest platter's lid.

Shippo waved a hand dismissively, climbing up the mini-set of stairs to join her. "I don't blame you. After all, sometimes they aren't the same."

Her hand paused. "I beg your pardon? What's not the same?"

"The clothes, the jewelry, everything! Even the furniture. They get bored just sitting there all the time… and it gets too crowded if they all try to be on display at once, so they switch out places from time to time. Keeps them happy, trying to decide where they want to be next time." He reached for a knife and slid it along the length of a rod-shaped sharpener a few times before pulling the smallest platter forward.

Kagome was too confused to notice that the kid was stealing part of her breakfast. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I still don't understand…"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough. It's kind of fun to get new outfits all the time, anyway… and they always fit, too." Shippo shoved a sausage into his mouth and chewed heartily, making contented noises and reaching for a napkin as juice dribbled down his chin. "Much better treatment then my old home…"

Her curiosity was piqued. "Your old home? What was it like?"

He glanced over at her warily. "It was… oh, it was okay. Not as good as here, though. You'll get to like it here too, trust me."

And with that he proceeded to stuff his face with omelet, signaling the end of the conversation. He didn't notice Kagome slip some buns into her napkin and toss it under the bed before tucking in herself.

* * *

The food turned out to be almost as good as the clothes… it looked (and tasted) as if it had come out of a king's kitchen (according to legends, those kings had the best stuff… and Kagome was beginning to believe them). After emptying almost all of the platters with an appetite that surprised herself, Kagome sat back with a gusty, contented sigh. 

"That was one of the best meals I've had since… well, ever," she commented with a small, wry smile.

"It's normal for me," Shippo said, patting his mouth delicately with the napkin as he joined her, waiting for their digestive systems to do their stuff. "It was pretty good, though."

Deep down, Kagome felt a pang, the littlest pang, of envy as she thought of what she'd have to leave behind. But she'd told her mother that this kind of life was the exact opposite of what she wanted… and, well, now she felt like the crow calling the raven black.

"Excuse me," she abruptly said to Shippo. Then she went behind the fancy bamboo partitioning where she'd earlier found a convenient pot on the floor just the right size to sit on (and conveniently empty).

When she came out again, Shippo was on the floor, directing the trolley and its contents out the door. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Well, there's not much use in staying now, is there," he replied, looking back. "We've both had our fill… and Sango says to leave you alone so you can rest. She's still not so sure you're out of the clear for… hypaderma, or whatever she called it."

"Hypothermia," Kagome corrected automatically. "And I'm quite sure I'm in sufficient physical health, and as it seems I'm the best diagnoser there is around here, I think I'll follow your excellent example and leave too."

Shippo started to push the trolley out the door, then stopped… then shrugged and pushed again… then backed up a bit… then made a run for it, the platters clanking wildly all the way down the hall.

"…That was… strange behavior," Kagome mused to herself as she browsed the outfits looking for a few to take with her. After all, her old outfit had mysteriously disappeared during the night (she suspected it had to do with Sango and her hygienic fastidiousness), and since there were so many here, she didn't think anyone would mind too much if she "borrowed" a few of the lesser ones.

She finally chose a sturdy riding outfit, a dirt-brown gardening dress with an accompanying blouse, a simple blue summer dress divided into skirt and top, a heavy cloak, and a broad-rimmed hat trimmed with a white ribbon. They would have to do for travel on the road. She also took one gold, one silver, and one rose-colored scarf, as well as a couple brooches, a necklace, and several pairs of earrings that looked like they would fetch a pretty penny if she happened to run short on coin. She bit down idly on one of the brooches as she packed everything into a traveling bag she'd found neatly folded into a wooden pull-out box under the bed while she was searching for the bun-securing napkin of earlier to bring with her. Yep, definitely worth something.

Kagome tied the double cloth ties tightly and walked out the door, newly clad in the blue summer dress, the cloak fastened loosely around her neck in case it started to pour again. Finding herself in a hall that seemed to stretch on forever, she picked a direction and started walking.

After going down several flights of stairs, she found herself in what appeared to be the hall she'd entered last night. Yes, there were the gargantuan double doors! Setting her sights on them, she found herself anticipating a wonderfully sunny day with fresh air filling her lungs all the way.

Humming, Kagome put her hand on the door and pushed, only to receive no response. Well, that could be expected, as they were pretty big. Maybe they were just too bulky to be moved with one little hand. She placed both of them solidly on the door and pushed hard.

Still nothing? Those things really needed some grease. She continued to strain until she finally gave up and stood there, staring at the dark wood dejectedly. She then looked around for another route leading out.

_Wait a minute!_ Kagome suddenly thought, feeling optimistic again._ That breakfast had to have been made somewhere, right? And this place has to have a kitchen with a door! Koga's always boasting about his lord's castle having stuff like that_…

She inhaled deeply, but could catch no whiff of any sort of food. No matter… she just employed her previous strategy and started walking.

_It's so… quiet here. Shouldn't there be more people around? Servants bustling to and thro and that sort of thing?_ Indeed, the silence grew almost pressing as Kagome continued to search for any sign of a kitchen, or any sort of exit to the outside world whatsoever.

As she neared yet another corridor, she heard voices around the corner.

"No choice…let her stay."

"You won't! _I _won't! Throw her out the window if you have to… just get her out!"

With no doubt in her mind as to who they were talking about, Kagome was just about to sprint in the other direction when a new voice joined the conversation.

"Stop… two. It doesn't… either of you thinks. You don't have any say in it… stays, until…" The voice, who Kagome recognized as Sango's, trailed away into a mumble she couldn't catch.

Then the Inuyasha man-beast let out an angry yell that made her jump. "OVER MY DEAD BODY! Her! It's impossible! It will never happen, not if I have anything to say about it! I'm the KING, dammit!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku called, "Wait!"

"Don't," Sango warned. "Come, let's let him think it over…"

Kagome felt that now was a good time to get someplace far, far away.

* * *

Here it is, the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I'm starting work on the next one now... Please leave a review, they make me happy. 


	5. Disastrous Prize

**Chapter 6: Disastrous Prize**

I am updating... at long last. Gasp! Writer's block seems to have fled AT LAST, so now here I am again, with a new chapter. I finally decided to stop sweating over this and work on some other, original works (non-fanfiction) for a while, to give my brain a chance to refresh and stuff. So clap for me. And please leave a review... I'd like to think that all the time I spent staring at this actually paid off somehow. Thanks, and now read!

* * *

As Kagome prepared to sprint, she realized that Sango and Miroku were walking away from where she'd been eavesdropping. Letting out a relieved sigh, she continued on her way. A far corner of her mind faintly wondered what that conversation had been about... followed up almost immediately by the little sarcastic reply, "You, genius!" Some other little voice pestered her that there was something more to it... but she soon put it all out of her mind. She'd be out of here soon anyway, and wouldn't have to worry about this place or its occupants any longer. 

After several more LONG corridors of nothing but elaborately painted/wall-papered, sconce-decorated walls, she began to despair of ever finding a door. To anywhere. It was very easy to believe that this stupid castle just went on and on forever.

Strong spell, or... something... to disguise a sprawling place such as this as a humble, rickety old church. Her compliments to whoever made it this way, for whatever reason.

And the worst curses to its architects.

"Now, perhaps we should go and check on Lady Kagome... she should have finished her breakfast by now..."

Curses on the architects AND the occupants! Kagome broke into a run, searching for anyplace to hide. She would be in so much trouble if anybody found her... she just knew it!

_A door, a door... I need a door NOW!_

A corner loomed up ahead. She turned it, and found herself in front of a... door.

Well, finally.Without a second thought she opened it, ran through and slammed it behind her. Wincing at the BANG the door made as it slammed, she regretted shoving it so hard... but then forgot the door instantly as she turned and surveyed the room.

It was lavishly furnished, the scarlet walls hung with yards of heavy red, gold and violet velvet whose deep, dust-encrusted folds had been slashed multiple times. Tapestries-much like the ones that hung in her room-that had suffered the same damage adorned the walls, but these were, as the whole room was, much larger. One wall was bare except for a large portrait with an ornate frame of gold; Kagome walked up to examine it. No, not real gold; it was intricately carved wood painted gold, although the paint was faded and cracked with age. Of the portrait itself, she could see nothing... because it had been ripped into tattered shreads, much worse than the velvet hangings or the tapestries. This destruction had been caused with so much violence and anger that Kagome found herself glancing around the room warily before she banished the feeling of anxiety. She put her hand to five of the rips, just spaced close enough together to fit the fingers of a human hand, and found that were the hand a little smaller hers would have fit the spaces exactly. She arched her hand as if she were preparing to attack the poor painting with her fingernails. That matched better.

She had no doubt of who might of so viciously destroyed this painting. The only question was why. Kagome shivered and turned away.

A sparkling gleam caught her eye. Looking directly at it, at first she could see nothing but a table that was far too dusty to shine that brightly... then she spotted a round, shiny object lying in the middle of the table-top. The faint sunlight that struggled through the window half-covered with more torn, velvet drapery fell across the surface of the table, and illuminated the shiny thing. Kagome, like almost all typical females she knew, loved shiny things. She couldn't resist the urge to pick it up and examine it more closely.

It was a large, spherical jewel, just large enough to comfortably nestle in her palm (which was in truth a mite dainty). She held it up to the sun in her curiosity, and the sunbeams lit it up to a bright, clear, slightly translucent pink. It was as smooth and cool and hard as ice, as flawless as the sky looked after it had been divested of all clouds after rain. It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had set eyes upon; it was delicate and simple looking, yet obviously highly valuable without screaming of flaunted wealth. Nothing she had ever seen, not even all the stalls full of treasures and trinkets that had caught her eye as a child in the city, could compare.

She stood there in the straggly sunbeam, the only thing that served to illuminate the room (however poorly), gazing and stroking and rolling the precious jewel in her hands for a long while. It was truly lovely, and somehow, all her fear and stress and anger were melting away. So enchanted was she that when the door opened, she failed to notice it, but instead lifted the jewel up higher into a particularly good patch of light.

"_GET AWAY FROM THAT!_"

Kagome let out a muffled scream, giving a startled, guilty jump and whirling around to face the intruder.

Her scattered mind had already reformed and reached the most logical conclusion before she finished turning around.

Red clothes, scowling face, twitchy white ears. Smart mind.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in here?" Inuyasha snarled ferociously, advancing fast upon her. Too fast. Kagome shrank back against the table, her free hand clutching the dusty rim. The hand holding the jewel was clenched into a tight fist, pressed against herthroat in panic.

"I...I..." she stuttered, her mind ready to flee again. And not just her mind.

"I...!" she tried once more, willing her heart to stop hammering against her rib cage, her palms to stop sweating and her legs to stop turning into tingly jelly. And _him_ to stop looking like he was going to rip her face off at any given moment. "I... was... just..."

What could she say that wouldn't make him want to throttle her?

"Ah, forget it!" He said suddenly. "Listen, I know what you're up to. Trying to escape back to your little primal hometown, but somehow all the doors in the palace seem to have disappeared and left you to wander around, lost all by your lonesome. Then when you see ONE stupid door you just HAVE to try it, completely ignoring the fact that it's NOT on the ground floor. And now you're messing around with things that don't belong to you... gimme that!" He snatched the jewel from her fingers.

"Listen, you! See this?" He held up the jewel and shook it as if he needed to get her attention. "This thing's spelled! Enchanted! Were you feeling all fuzzy-headed and crap when you were looking at it? That's part of the spell. And just like _this_-" he shook the jewel again. "This whole castle is enchanted. Looks like an over-grown church from the outside, and inside it's what you get. It's also spelled so that what comes in don't get out. That means that _you_-" he jabbed one of those claws at her face so abruptly that she couldn't stop herself from flinching back. "Are trapped here. Forever. 'Til the end of time, and then some! Get used to it!"

Kagome couldn't think. Trapped? Forever? A spell... she _had _been feeling very calm and unconcerned about... everything. Was that jewel cursed? Like this place... this place that she couldn't leave... that she'd never be able to leave...

Her head was spinning too much. Just like the room. She couldn't feel her legs... her feet... couldn't see...

The last thing she heard was, "Oh, _sh-_"

* * *

The sunlight was too bright on her eyelids. Had someone removed the drapes? 

No... maybe she was dead. Maybe that beast-man Inuyasha really had decided to kill her. She remembered falling... maybe the light was the Divine Light that guided you to the Afterlife?

Kagome braced herself and opened her eyes. She found herself staring up at afamiliar four-poster canopy.

"Oh, are you awake? Are you feeling all right?" A concerned face peered down at her.

"No, I... I'm fine..." She turned her face away as memories of... sometime... flooded her thoughts.

"You've been asleep for a day and a half," Sango said, speaking gently and calmly as if with a child that needed something difficult explained. "We found you being half-carried, half-dragged to your room by Inuyasha... of course, seeing the way he chose to transport you we- Miroku and I- immediately took over... So if you have any mysterious bruises..." Sango trailed off half-jokingly.

Kagome shook her head, still not looking up. "Home... I can't get out... I want to go home!"

And she burst into tears.

Sango sat there as the bed-ridden runaway sobbed into the pillows, great wracking sobs that jerked her body. Occasionally she would pat her arm and murmur soothing words, but mainly she just let Kagome ride it out, which was just the right thing to do. Any sort of comforting like hugging, or empty phrases such as, "It will be all right," would have only sparked a more violent reaction.

Finally the tears slowed, then stopped altogether. Kagome slowly sat up, wiping her face with the sleeve of the nightgown she once again found herself in. Then she simply stared down at the hands that she had folded in her lap, studying her fingers as if she had never seen them before, the fine hairs running up the backs of her hands.

"All better?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome nodded. "I guess... I knew from the moment I woke up here... but I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't fathom the notion of being trapped in one place for a long, long time... weeks, or months, or years... I left my parents to escape that. To escape my prophecy..."

"Ah, so they still have Seeings, do they?"

"Yes, they do..." Kagome sighed. "Mine was that I would be something great. My parents took it for granted, forcing notions of greatness upon me instead of letting me grow into them. They are the ones who wanted me to be something bigger, better then a simple village girl... but not me. I just wanted to be normal... me... I wanted to make them angry. I wanted to make them feel bad. Then things would work out somehow. They'd remember what I did and what I could do again and leave me alone, and let me live my own life. We could work it out... together..."

She stopped. She could feel tears threatening to come again. She didn't feel like crying a second time... especially not in front of someone else.

"You can be yourself all you want to here, Kagome. We won't try to force you to do or be anything."

She let out a little, derisive laugh. "Well, of _course_." She couldn't stop the sarcasm that laced her words. "What is there to _do_ in a place like this? What is there to _be_?"

Sango was silent for a moment, then said simply, "You'll figure out something."

She stood and went to the door, which she opened. She stood aside to let a floating tray of food make its hovering way to Kagome's lap, then shut the door behind her.

* * *

So there you go! The sixth chapter is now complete. I hope that you liked it and that you will leave a review... I definitely know the direction I want the story going in now, so keep checking back for more... Or add this fic to your Alerts, Favorites, etc. Thank you so much for reading! 


	6. Without Care

Chapter 6: Without Care

After a looong wait, the next chapter is at last here! Enjoy, everyone! And sorry for the wait. :)

* * *

For the next day or so, Kagome stayed in her room. Wisely, everybody left her alone, except to have nice, brief conversations with her whenever they brought her meals (excluding Inuyasha, of course). She was relieved; all she wanted right now was to be left alone, to adjust. 

For the most part she'd just lie in bed, staring up at the canopy. For the first time, she really looked at it, and saw a picture embroidered on it, using the same red and earthy tones as the rest of the canopy and bedspread so that one didn't realize a picture was there unless they were looking for it. On the left side of the canopy, a sun hovered above a high, sloping hill. On the opposite side, it was the same, only instead of the sun there was a slender sickle moon. Between the two hills, there were ripples that suggested a lake.

A tall woman stood on top of the sun hill, gazing away from the lake. She had long, black hair that flowed in the wind, emphasizing her skinny, gowned figure. One hand, gloved in some sort of forest green material, was tossing her hair over her shoulder, allowing it to be blown about by the breeze. Her head was held high, despite the large, jewel-encrusted crown that she wore. The other hand, placed coquettishly in front of her face, as if hiding a laugh, just barely revealed the smile was on her lips. Kagome had the feeling that it was not at all a nice one; it was almost mocking, sly. The woman was beautiful, but Kagome sensed that most of her beauty was faked, aided by cosmetics, her proud posture, and her flamboyant gown.

On the moon hill, however, was a completely different figure. This time, it was a boy, probably no older than seven or eight, garbed in a much less elaborate suit than the woman, but showing his high rank nonetheless. He was squatting down on the hill, one arm draped across his knees, his head lowered onto his arm. His free hand was drawing something in the dirt with a long, thin stick. The boy's expression was somehow sad, despondent, and utterly alone, yet strangely apathetic all at once; Kagome instantly felt sorry for him, though she didn't know why. He was somehow managing to look down on the lake and at his drawing at the same time.

And on the lake itself was a small, simple rowboat. In it were a man and a woman, the man standing up and rowing with a long pole, the woman sitting down. The man was wearing a crown, although not as nearly heavy-looking or fancy as the woman on the sun hill. His face was strong yet immensely tired, and hinted that he had seen far better days. A small, delicate tiara was nestled among the rich, flowing black hair of the woman. Her gown was far more plain than the sun hill woman's, yet it was the more flattering of the two. She was smiling gently, holding up a rose in bud to the man, and though he was weary, the look on his face as he gazed back at her was the tenderest Kagome had ever seen.

It wasn't hard to piece together. The man and the sun hill woman were royalty, but the man didn't love her. Maybe she didn't love him either, but only married him for riches. Instead, the man loved the woman in the boat… who was also a queen… or maybe princess? And the boy on the hill… Maybe… er…

…All right, maybe it _was _a bit difficult to piece together. She'd have to ask Sango about it later.

Sighing, Kagome rose from her bed- it was really _her_ bed, now- and wandered about the room, doing much the same as she had upon her arrival. The little boy, Shippo, was right… things did change, even when nobody had touched them. The trunk with the scarves now had removable boxes in layers, and a pair of shoes was neatly placed in each one. Like the dresses, these were for all occasions; jewel-covered slippers, slippers of silk, dainty sandals with toe straps, sandals with laces up to your knee, tough leather hunting boots, soft, fur-lined winter boots, ball shoes with three-inch high heels… After looking through the inventory with a kind of half-hearted interest, Kagome closed the lid of the trunk. She didn't have need for any of those.

The jewelry she had even less need of, but pawed through anyway. The pop-up miniature cabinet that had held the earrings now contained a small, beautifully painted glass bird, its head raised and cocked slightly, its beak open in song. It was suspended on a small spring, so if Kagome pushed it, it wobbled back and forth and made strange, high-pitched noises like the bird really was singing.

At this thought, she couldn't help but smile. The bird was so charming, she hated to let it go so soon; on a whim, she plucked it out of the box, and it came off of its spring as smoothly as if they were never attached. She set the little bird on the windowsill, where the sunlight lit it up and scattered little broken bits of rainbows on the grey stone of the window. The effect was pleasing to the eye, and it helped cheer Kagome somewhat.

She slumped back down on the bed. A wave of weariness that had been lurking in the back of her mind suddenly washed over her; half-asleep already, she didn't even bother to crawl under the covers as darkness claimed her.

* * *

When she woke up again, she experienced a brief bought of disorientation. She had no idea what time it was, or how long she had slept; outside, it was the same level of brightness that it had been when she'd fallen asleep. 

Shaking her head, she slid out of bed and immediately put a hand to her forehead. She was still tired… her eyelids felt heavy, her vision was slightly blurred, and her limbs felt wooden. But she didn't want to go back to sleep. If she didn't shake this strange heaviness off now, it might stay around for a while to come.

A brisk walk might restore her energy. Moving over to the wardrobe, she opened it, and, after looking at the masses of dresses inside with an expression akin to despair, took a dress out at random (it was pink; normally she hated pink, but right now she was too tired to care). She shrugged out of her nightgown and pulled the dress over her head. After fumbling with the mother-of-pearl buttons on the back for a few minutes, she turned and found a silver-backed brush lying on the chest of drawers, which she used on her hair. Then, after tugging at a few folds in the skirt of her dress, she pronounced herself sight-worthy and exited the room.

Once in the hall, she did what she had done before; chose a direction and started walking. Sourly, she noted that now she'd accepted that she was trapped and good, there were doors lining each side of the hall… lots and lots of doors. Somehow, the sight made her feel even more depressed; she was a prisoner, and yet had more freedom to roam than she'd ever had in her life. The irony made her laugh.

"Ah, Lady Kagome! How good to see you out and about this fine day!"

Turning, Kagome saw Miroku heading towards her at a leisurely pace. She smiled at him in an attempt to be friendly. "Hello, Lord Miroku."

He waved his hand in dismissal as he came up to her. "Oh, no need for such formalities. Just plain Miroku is fine."

"But if you're calling me 'Lady', then-"

"Really, don't trouble yourself," he urged. "I insist."

"Oh… all right then… Um, how are you, Miroku?"

"Up until now I've been doing well enough… But now that I've had the good fortune to see your lovely smile and that even lovelier dress you are wearing, I'd have to say that I've never been better!" He grinned at her. "It is an excellent color on you, I must say."

"My, my!" Kagome couldn't help grinning back at his charm. She liked it; unlike Koga's, Miroku's compliments didn't have that air of being rehearsed a dozen times to be just right for the public's ears. He wasn't trying to impress anybody… he really meant what he said. "But really, no need for _that_ much flattery… it's just something I picked out. This color doesn't really suit me at all."

"On the contrary! It compliments you so well."

"No, it- Oh… all right… if you say so." Suddenly she felt shy and looked away.

Fortunately, Miroku was quick to ease her embarrassment. "Did you have a set destination, or would you allow me to give you-" he spread his arms out wide. "-the grand tour?"

"That would be very nice." Smiling, Kagome took the arm he proffered… but they had only taken a few steps together when she leaped away with a shriek. "_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing_?!"

He staggered away, holding his nose where she'd struck him. Kagome felt a wave of dé ja vu. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Like hell you don't!" She began to march away in an infuriated huff.

"_Miiirrrooookuuuuuuu…_" A menacing growl sounded. Miroku gasped in terror.

"_What. Are. You. Doing."_ The voice behind him ground out.

He turned around ever so slowly. "S-S-Sango… h-hello…"

"Hello _this_, you depraved cretin!!" She drew back her arm and gave him his second sock of the day… only unlike Kagome's, this one sent him spinning away to crash into the wall ten feet from where they were standing, crumple down to the floor, and remain lying there, unmoving. "I don't believe this! The first pretty skirt that comes around, and suddenly you're up to your old tricks again!"

The poor young man didn't reply. As Kagome peered more closely, she observed that he wouldn't be able to for quite a while. "That was amazing! You sent him this far? Where did you get so strong?"

Sango briskly dusted off her hands, a frown still etched on her face. "I used to be of the palace guard. I can still set idiots like him in their place if I need to."

"Wow… but, um, will he be okay?" As Miroku's nose swelled to twice its size, Kagome remembered to be worried.

"Huh. Just a little one won't keep him down for long… more's the pity."

Kagome had to wonder what other discipline Miroku must have had to endure if this was counted as "just a little one".

"So!" Sango turned towards her with a smile, pointedly ignoring the unconscious invalid. "You're up. I was wondering when you'd decide to come out."

"Oh… well… here I am… Just felt like getting some fresh air, is all." The irony of the statement was not lost on its speaker.

Sango, however, didn't seem to notice it, or else chose to ignore it. "Good! Should I show you around, or-" She stopped as a sudden, monstrous gurgling sound interrupted. "What was that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Kagome pressed her hands to her stomach, feeling her face turning red. "I guess it's been longer since that last meal than I thought."

"No, _I'm _sorry! I should have realized the hour… Come with me, and we'll find you something to eat." She half-turned away, indicating that Kagome should follow.

"All right… uh…" Kagome glanced back at Miroku, who was still sprawled out on the floor. "Shouldn't we wait for him to wake up first?"

"We're better off without him. Trust me." Casting a last scornful look upon her fallen companion, Sango turned and walked down the hall, Kagome trailing after.

* * *

"Here we are at the kitchen," Sango announced after leading her charge on paths throughout the castle so long and twisted Kagome was sure they were lost. "There's certain to be something good here." She pushed open the door… and froze. Kagome froze too. 

Inuyasha was in there, sitting cross-legged on one of the tables placed inside and busily gnawing on a humungous fowl's leg… but he stopped as soon as he set eyes on Kagome.

"What are you _doing_, you glutton?" Sango exclaimed angrily, marching up and tearing the limb from his hands. "This was supposed to be our supper!" She scrutinized the meat that showed where he'd been eating. "It's not even half-cooked yet. You're going to make yourself sick."

"So? What's it to you? I'll eat what I want and get sick when I want," he huffed at her, crossing his arms sulkily.

Sango sighed. "Do you know how pathetic you just sounded?"

"I can sound pathetic if I… uh…" He stopped, realizing he'd just trapped himself.

Kagome couldn't help it. She started laughing. Inuyasha's head whipped around. "What are you laughing at, wench?"

"Y-you…" She was laughing so hard that she wasn't- _couldn't be_- intimidated by his glare. "You just… sounded so… stupid…"

"What did you just say?! Are you making fun of me?" He yelled at her. "_Me?"_

Her mouth snapped shut, and she shook her head, cowed once more. Inuyasha sat back, a smug look planted on his face. "I didn't think so."

"That's enough of that." Sango rapped him on the back of the head with a large ladle she'd retrieved from another table. Ignoring the way he clutched the back of his head or the loud, rude comments he started spouting at her, she turned to Kagome. "The pantry's this way," she called over the one-man din.

"Okay," Kagome replied, giving the table a wide berth as she followed Sango to a door in the wall farthest from Inuyasha, which she opened. Inside was a bounty of food, enough to fill ten starving people. Sango plucked a plump, red apple from a basket hanging from the ceiling and bit into it, crunching contentedly. "Mmmm… delicious. You should try one." She picked out another apple from the basket and held it out to Kagome as she took another bite of her own.

Kagome took it and followed Sango's example. It was the juiciest, tastiest apple she had ever eaten in her life. "This _is_ delicious! Did you grow it here?" She looked around eagerly as if expecting to see an apple tree growing right in the middle of the kitchen.

Sango laughed and shrugged, crunching up her mouthful. "You know… I don't really know. It just appears." She took another bite.

The hand bearing the apple paused half-way to Kagome's mouth. "A-appears?" She asked uncertainly. That was eerily similar to what Shippo had said…

"Yes. In this place, we lack for nothing. All is provided for us."

"Why?"

"Well… you see, our situation is mutual to yours. This is the only way we can survive."

"Oh." She looked down at the piece of apple she held in her hand. She felt uneasy all of the sudden. "How does it get here, though?"

Again Sango shrugged. "The castle takes care of us."

The castle taking care of them… trapped here, like herself.

Trapped… Were they also being held here against their will, like she was?

Sango must have noticed her discomfort, for her expression softened. "Come now… it's not that bad, honestly. After all, you are always clothed, never have to fear starvation, or robbery, or freezing or heatstroke…"

"But… all those things are a part of life. Fear, apprehension, uncertainty… So doesn't that mean," Kagome continued speaking dully to her apple. "That you're not really alive?"

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're right, of course, but… nevertheless, we must make do. Maybe it will take a little longer for you to understand… Although, I hope that you will never have to understand," she continued in a voice so soft that Kagome could barely make out the words. "For all our sakes."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of _The Tolling Bell_! The next chapter is currently underway... I'll do my best to slap myself every time I lag and get it up for you sooner next time. Meanwhile, please R&R! I'd be so grateful:) 


End file.
